1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to swine confinement buildings and their under-the-floor-manure pits which receive the droppings from the swine in the buildings through slatted floors. Various systems are employed for emptying the manure pits including suction pumps, however, the problem is that the solids in the pits settle to the bottom leaving the liquid at the top and making it difficult to remove the solids with suction type pumps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Calumet Co., Inc., Algoma, Wis. has a liquid manure pump which has an elongated tube with a pump on the lower end for pumping fluids or solids out the lower end out of the pit through the tube or away from the lower end. Liquid is not drawn in from the top from the liquid above the solids in the pit.
Other types of pumps and mixers of a general nature are available through such companies as Gelber Pumps, Chicago, Ill. and include chemical mixers for drums. None of these devices are suitable for large manure pits which require fluidizing substantial solid waste at the bottom thereof with the liquids thereabove.